


[podfic] Geralt Has Two Hands

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Yennefer is giving her relationship with Geralt a second chance. Jaskier has a huge pining crush on Geralt. Geralt really doesn't want to lose either of them. Is there any possibility for the three of them to work it out?Alternatively: 5 Times Geralt Holds Yennefer or Jaskier's Hand, and 1 Time He Holds Both
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	[podfic] Geralt Has Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geralt Has Two Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305832) by [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Fluff, Fluff and Humor, 5 Times, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Alternate Universe - College/University, Polyamory, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pining, Holding Hands

 **Length:** 00:28:13

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Geralt%20Has%20Two%20Hands_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
